kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Mage-Sisters
|species = Unknown |affiliation = Hyness}} The three Jambastion mages are a group of bosses in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Star Allies. They are all first fought in Fortress of Shadows - Jambastion, but are fought again in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes. Members The blue mage, Francisca, fights with a snowflake labrys, a double-sided axe, that she can manipulate the size of, or throw the head like a giant disk. She can also use a soda shooter to shoot a long stream of soda that bounces off the floor and ceiling; this causes dark blue stars to appear, and swallowing them grants the Water ability. Her giant disk and icicle launch attacks make light blue stars appear, which grant the Ice ability. She is known as the Frozen General, or the Bringer of Icy Doom. The red mage, Flamberge, fights with a flamberge, and also uses fire attacks. One such attack includes using a cannon that shoots a long and wide stream of fire directly ahead. This attack creates red stars which grant the Fire ability when swallowed. She’s supposed to be looking for dark hearts, but Flamberge has found her way to a nice, toasty spot and is taking a bit of a break. She is known as the Blazing General, or the Bringer of Flame. The yellow mage, Zan Partizanne, fights with a Partisan imbued with electricity. Her attacks with her thunder drums can create green stars which give the Plasma ability, or orange stars which give the Beam ability. She is the dutiful leader of the three Jambastion mages. At the bidding of Hyness, she hunts for dark hearts. She is known as the Lightning General, or the Bringer of Shock. History Zan Partizanne was taken in by Hyness and has sworn loyalty to him after she received powerful magic. It is not stated how the other sisters got associated with Hyness, however they are not related to him, and are of a different race. It is still not confirmed if the Jambastion mages are siblings or of a sisterhood of mages, similar to the mystery of the relationship between Kirby and Meta Knight. Sometime after the three mages were recruited, Hyness and the Jambastion mages were banished and sealed away to the edge of the galaxy by an unknown race. This race is presumed to be the ancients, who were known for creating legendary and powerful treasures. According to Hyness, the ancients banished and sealed them away because they feared their power, and that they attempted to erase their very existence from history itself. Also according to Hyness, he and the mages were responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis" of sorts, however, it's unknown what this "crisis" was. Story After Kirby has defeated Meta Knight, the Jambastion mages land their Jambastion Fortress on Planet Popstar. Kirby faces them one by one, defeating first Francisca, then Flamberge, and finally Zan Partizanne, in which the latter proceeds to destroy the Jambastion Fortress. Kirby then encounters Francisca and Flamberge on different planets, where it is revealed they are collecting Jamba Hearts for some evil purpose. Kirby follows them to their base, where he approaches their master, Hyness, who is performing the reviving ceremony. Before Kirby can interrupt, however, Zan Partizanne blocks his way, and the two engage in a fight. Zan is defeated, and she begs Hyness for his help, but Hyness, annoyed at being interrupted, and after losing most of his power in his own encounter with Kirby, proceeds to summon the mage generals to him. He then hypnotizes all three of them, and drains all of them of most of their life force, restoring his own. Hyness and Kirby fight again, with the former using the Jambastion mages' unconscious bodies as living weapons. When they are defeated, Hyness throws the three Jambastion mages, still hypnotized, into the heart on his altar. When Kirby faces Void Termina﻿, he goes inside of it to rip out its core. He finds the Jambastion mages, along with Hyness, trapped inside internal cocoons. After releasing the core, everyone, including the Jambastion mages, are ejected out of Void Termina. It is unknown what happened to them after that, though that their bodies were no longer corrupted from Hyness draining their life and restored means they've survived. Language The Jambastion mages (along with Hyness) have their own language, which is shown to be used on multiple occasions. On the Pause Screen description for Hyness' second phase in The Ultimate Choice, multiple phrases are translated: *Bonjam = Greeting *Jambuhbye = Goodbye *Jamblasted = Anger *Juh? = Huh? *Vun = Very *Jamanke = Thank you *Japologa = I’m sorry *Jonto = Soon *Jaway = I forgot *Majaja = Again Out of these words, "vun," "jamanke," "japologa," "jonto," "jaway," and "majaja" are not spoken by any character in-game. Related Quotes Trivia *Unlike other bosses, when any of the Jambastion mages are defeated, instead of the Jamba Heart floating away, they grab it and take it with them. *While they are called "sisters" in the pause description of Hyness' second phase, the word might not necessarily mean that they are siblings, as the word used in the Japanese version typically refers to nuns. This word is also dropped in other languages that lose this double meaning. **However, Nintendo published a poll asking fans which Nintendo family 'would be the most fun', implying the mages as related sisters. *They're a few of the only major antagonists to not have a heel-face turn at the end of the game. *The Jambastion mages have elemental weaknesses, which can stun them while they are performing their special attacks. Francisca can be stunned when using an electric element on the soda from her shooter, Flamberge can be stunned when using a water, ice, artist, or wind element while charging her Oven Cannon, and Zan Partizanne can be stunned when using a water or artist element on her drums. **Also, they can be affected by their weakness during Hyness' second phase, although they can still hurt Kirby and co. when they are at the stage. However, they will recharge if Hyness pulls them back next to him spinning. *Each of the mages' weapons are one of the three main weapons of the ''Fire Emblem'' weapon triangle: Francisca has an axe, Flamberge has a sword, and Zan Partizanne has a lance. **Each mage can also represent each type of magic in Fire Emblem’s trinity of magic present in the Anima Triangle: Francisca would represent wind, Flamberge would represent fire, and Zan Partizanne would represent thunder. Videos Kirby Star Allies Francisca Gameplay Zan Partizanne Kirby Star Allies Artwork KSA Francisca artwork.png|Francisca K25th Anniversary Francisca artwork.png|Francisca K25T Francisca.png|Francisca KSA Flamberge artwork.png|Flamberge Flamberge.png|Flamberge KSA Zan Partizanne artwork.png|Zan Partizanne Zan_Partizanne1.png|Zan Partizanne K25TH KSA Anniversary.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Concept Artwork Jambastion_Mage_Concept_Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Jamabstion_Mage_Concept_Art2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery Francisca Star Allies.png|Francisca's first splash screen. Beetle Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|Francisca using her Soda Beam attack. KSA Flamberge Boss Splash screen.png|Flamberge's first splash screen. Zan_Partizanne_Splash.png|Zan Partizanne's first splash screen. Zan Ring.jpg|Zan Partizanne using her Thunder Drums. Kirby Star Allies' Bosses.png|The Jambastion Mages, along with Twin Kracko, Grand Mam, and Yggy Woods. Boss.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bosses Category:Female Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Female Enemies Category:Ancients Category:Main Characters